order_of_sloanfandomcom-20200213-history
Order-of-Sloan Wiki
Hello and Welcome! The enormously expansive universe of the The Order of Sloan ('''formerly the Messier Alliance) can now be traversed through an official wiki-style database! Here, fans of the '''Order of Sloan can read up on their favorite characters, little known lore, and innerworkings of the Super-Group. The Order of Sloan wikia offers an intricate weaving of pages, each one thoughtfully linked and resourced, to help''' both the Messier member community and fans of the community navigate this complex and fantastical universe. Members of the '''Order of Sloan are not only welcomed but encouraged to create and maintain pages for each of their original characters based in the Order of Sloan Universe. Wikia and the Sloan Wiki community as a whole are powerful tools for organization and evolution of characters, character and artist networking, and participation within the Order of Sloan. In this wiki, we explore all aspects and angles of the Order of Sloan, including the personal lives of characters, the history and cultures in which they belong, the relationships and rivalries they hold, and the astronomical structures that influenced their creation. In this wiki, we encourage the discovery of not just the artistry of the Order of Sloan, but the science behind the characters as well. Character Pages The bulk of this wiki's content reside in the form of character pages. That is, individual pages made by the artists that are dedicated to the description and profile of a single character within the sisterhood. Every single character is encouraged to have a page made for them , regardless on how much or how little information the artist has created for the character. These pages are important as they not only allow members to access information on fellow members' characters, but they are an access point to which other members can link and reference for their ow n wiki pages. Your Character Profile Your character page should have a basic amount of information. The depth of detail you go into is entirely up to you, but it should be noted that more detailed characters are more appealing to work with in a group setting. For instance, if a member would like to include your character in their short story, it is difficult to know how your character may react to a particular situation or how they would interact with others if you haven't designed a personality for them. While a blank slate may be fun for you to work with on your own personal character, it leaves others feeling at a loss as to how to tell a story that includes your character if they are unsure who your character is as a person. To help hammer our the basics of your profile, consider including the following information: *Your character's civilian name *Your character's approximate age, or how old they appear *Your character's civilian nationality and ethnic origin (if they are an earthling) *What languages your character speaks *What are some things your character likes and dislikes? *What is your character good and bad at? *Who does your character interact with regularly? Creating a context for your character is important, too. While all characters in the group exist within the Order, they are not automatons with all the same experiences. Each character has a history, and it's up to you to mold that history. Here are some questions to give you an idea of building your character's history. *Do they live where they were born? If not, why have they relocated? *What's their relationship like with their family? *Does your character have a romantic involvement? Have they had some in the past? *Does your character have an occupation or niche in their community before they were a member of the Order? *Did your character every study higher education? What and where? *Does your character prescribe to a particular school of thought, philosophy, religion or ideology? How does it effect their lives? *How does your character view her role within the Order? Is her outlook positive, negative, neutral? *What dreams and aspirations did your character have before she became part of the Order? What are they now? Remember that your NGCs, Messiers, Barnards and VTCs are magical beings. Their special abilities play a very important role in how they fit into the Messier Alliance. Be sure to emphasize your character's abilities in their profile, particularly their realms of influence and whether or not they are an offensive, defensive or support character. Keplers are not magical beings, but are instead beings of technological and cultural advances. In your Kepler's page, you should be sure to discuss their planet's environment, and the cultural and technological adaptations made by your Kepler that makes them special. Please use the general Profile Template for your characters if you are having trouble populating your page. Linking and Networking An important part of the wiki page creation is making sure your character does not exist in a vacuum. Your characters are a single cog in the enormous Order of Sloan machine, and as a result they are part of the cause and effect aspect of the network. That is, your character's choices, actions, and existence is important to the alliance as a whole, and we encourage you exploit this by creating relationships between your character and the characters of others. Your characters are (probably) social beings that crave friendships, alliances, romances, and even rivalries. These relationships are entirely up to you and the artist who's characters yours interact with. You can foster these relationships by seeking out other artists, discussing possible relationship links with their characters, and expressing events within these relationships through your choice of storytelling. Simply describing the relationship in wiki can be your choice method of telling the story of your characters relationships. Once a relationship has been established between your character and another, you are meant to reference and link the character on your own page. For instance, Messier 1 and Messier 70 are spouses to one another, and on both of their pages, you can find links to one another, as well as descriptions of their relationships. Or perhaps your characters are friends in their civilian forms, like Barnard 169 and Barnard 42. Compliance Like our community on DeviantArt, the Order of Sloan Wikia is a giant collaborative effort that relies on it's members for content. As a result, every member is an agent representative to both their own characters and the community as a whole. To ensure the community runs smoothly, we rely on you, the members, to take responsibility for your actions and manage your own use of both your deviations and your Wikia pages. Wikia is an integrated network that allows any and all members to add and edit content. This open-editing setup is a fantastic feature that allows us to generate vast amounts of content, keep our facts and figures as accurate as possible, and encourage a community-approach to the group. However, with this setup also comes the potential for misuse. Rules of Use: #Before creating or editing a page, members must sign up on the Order of Sloan / Messier Alliance journal page expressly stating their wikia name. Edits may only be done under this name. #Members who wish to partake in collaborative events in the Order of Sloan must have a page for the character they wish to participate with. #Members may not edit the page of a character that does not belong to them without the express permission of a character's owner. #Members may not delete any pages belonging to a character that is not thier own #Any member found to be defiling, editing inappropriately or deleting pages without express consent will be''' instantly-banned from both all Order of Sloan-related groups. There will be '''zero tolerance for abuse on this wiki or DA. *Please note that there are specific formatting changes that Mods may make to your page without your express permission or knowledge. Edits such as naming format, category tagging, picture layout, paragraphing, etc may be changed by a mod at their disgression. Your mods have worked very hard to complete this wikia, and we hope you enjoy creating and expanding your pages as much as we did. Assistance in Page Creation We understand that the use of a new website may be intimidating for some. We chose wikia as the home for the official Order of Sloan databases because of the inclusivity and accessibility of the website. You will find upon creating your page just how simple and straight-forward the wikia system is. We strongly encourage you to play and experiment with your own character pages, as the wikia tool is simple to use and a breeze to master. However, should you need assistance in the creation of your page, not only do copious resources exist on wikia to aid you in the process, but your mods are also happy to help. Should you have technical difficulties in creating your page, please alert a mod with the following information: #The character who's page you need help creating. #All the information you'd like included on your character's page (we will not generate any information or date for you, we will only copy and paste) #(Optional, but encouraged) A link to a full-body color picture of your character with full artist credit (your own work on DA or fanart on DA will suffice). Should you find wikia to be your new favorite thing, you are welcome to help your friends and fellow members of the Messier Alliance with their pages as well. Just be sure to provide mods with permissions given by those you are helping. As per our Rules of Use, you may only help those who give you permission to help.